The present invention relates to a syncline face cycloid gearing, and more particularly, to a syncline face cycloid gearing having a second face gear located between two opposingly located first face gears, wherein the second face gear engages with the first face gears at its opposite sides, and wherein the second face gear rotatably supports face cycloid gears provided in each end face thereof on an inclined shaft capable of conical wobbling motion. The number of teeth of each gear is adjustable so as to effect speed reduction.
It is known in the art that the speed reduction is effected with the use of bevel gears carried on a conical wobbling shaft, but from a practical point of view the effect of the known practice is doubtful, in that the power loading capacity is limited, and its working life is short. So far, no successful model has been accomplished for commercial use. As a result of a long period of study and research, it has been found that the reason is attributed to the tooth profiles adopted in the bevel gears used therein, and to the method of shaping such tooth profiles. Under the conventional methods it was geometrically impossible to shape quite the same tooth profiles on each of the bevel gears of the mating pair. Nevertheless, such difficult tooth profiles were demanded for manufacturing speed reduction devices in which bevel gear trains were essential. However, this demand was very much frustrated under the conventional methods, and as an alternative choice the seemingly same tooth profiles were formed on each of the mating bevel gears. But it is needless to say that such attempts have proven to be unsuccessful in that the speed reduction device caused malfunction and inadequate performance.